Modern computer users rely on networked applications for both personal and business uses with increasing frequency. Many networked applications store sensitive information about the user or the user's clients. Networked applications frequently employ some form of authentication to ensure the entity accessing the user data is authorized to do so. Often, the authentication is accomplished by requiring the entity to provide data, such as a password, known only to authorized users. However, authorized users frequently forget the authenticating data, and in some cases resort to storing the data in an unsecured manner.